User talk:ArcVRains
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Arc League Championship page. If you need help, you can consult these pages: * * Manual of style * Chat policy If you would like to make a suggestion or ask for assistance, feel free start a topic at the forums or contact an administrator. Our conversation Mate, just re-read our conversation (anyone can do, in fact. Ask your friends to read it too, if you feel like it). Just quote me the parts that you don't agree with, just tell me why I should apologize. I never threatened you personally and directly with a block. Until now: If you don't stop harassing me and poking me with this silly matter, I will put you out of here. I am free to discuss any matters, politely. I don't mind discussing with people, I don't mind if people have a different opinion than mine. I do mind what you're doing: using your wiki account exclusively to poke me about this matter. And this will not be allowed anymore. Just like we don't want people to use our wiki for personal stuff, I don't want you to be here just being confrontational with me. So, if you keep saying you're needy, that you need me to apologize to you; you're out. I don't want to do this, believe me. You could help here and there, if you want, and I'd gladly help and guide you. But you need to stop with that stubborn attitude and with your crystal fragile ego. Believe me when I say I really don't want to do this; I don't like this situation. Furthermore, you're even friends with a great friend of mine, so this is even more embarrassing. Please just try to understand what the matter was about; re-read the whole thing and see things clearly. I'm here if you want to talk. But if this escalates, you're out. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 21:40, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :There was an edit war. He said continuing it without discussion will result in the page protection and can result in a block. :I'm sorry you've been offended by that, but I don't think he had any malice intent. :Given that section was constantly being reverted by multiple editors for the past few months, saying the page would be protected if it continued seemed like a rational response to the problem in general, not something directed specifically at you. :I don't think saying that it could result in a block was intended as a direct threat or a judgement in character. Again, I'm sorry if it upset you. I think it was just meant as a general warning on what can happen if things continue and get out of hand. :I'd like if this matter could be ended. -- Deltaneos (talk) 22:09, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I understand what you mean. Although, I really don't think it was the case. I doubt he was trying to judge and threaten you personally. Rather just make a general comment on the state of affairs for the page as it had been for the past few months. I don't think it was meant directly for you or that it equated to next infraction = block, rather a possible final outcome for people who continue to act against discussion after being asked otherwise. Maybe he could have been clearer in his expression and I'm sorry it came across as offensive. I'd like if we can call this a misunderstanding and move on. Would you please be willing to let the matter drop? -- Deltaneos (talk) 12:51, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Becasita is male... He gave a warning that continued action can result in a block. He was not saying that two reverts warrant a block. (If he did, you would have been blocked after the two reverts.) I don't think what he did was terribly out-of-order, but I'm sorry that it's caused so much grief. All your edits for the past eight months have been you approaching him on this. It's not productive. I going to ask that you stop doing that or you will indeed be blocked from editing. -- Deltaneos (talk) 20:07, December 21, 2017 (UTC) I'm just going to apologize right now for inadvertently starting this. Sure, I'm probably overhyping myself, but details. Now, I suggested that ArcVRains start editing here owing to how bogged down I was (and still am) with ARC-V coverage (procrastination for the win). I also grouched about the situation between Drags and Jackpo regarding the page and made it clear (both before and during the issues that ArcVRains had with the page) that the Lancers page was a magnet for trouble, which may or may not have influenced the situation. So yes, as the root cause for all of this, I apologize for sowing the seeds. And I just want this to be resolved peacefully. Please? Sanokal K-T (talk • ) 21:30, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :Sanokal, you have no reason to say that. None of this is your fault. I don't want you to feel guilty of anything about this, mate. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 00:05, December 22, 2017 (UTC) :Then you apologize Becasita because this is your fault. --ArcVRains (talk • ) 17:20, December 25, 2017 (UTC)